gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III
The FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III ("Full Armor Gundam Mk-III") is a full armor mobile suit, it was first featured in the SD Club magazine as part of Kunio Okawara's original design series M-MSV. It also appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III is the armor-equipped version of the MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III, and was designed to be able to fight without any drop in performance, thanks to the addition of extra sub generators. The emphasis of this form was offensive power rather than defensive power and can be seen in its main armaments, which removes the shield in favor of two distinctively large beam cannons fitted on both the unit's legs and shoulders. Armaments ;*Hyper Beam Cannon :Two additional Hyper Beam Cannon are mounted on each of the Full Armor Gundam Mk-III's legs. A direct hit from one of these weapons can destroy a MS with ease. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted on the backpack and they can rotate forward when needed. Powered by large E-cap in the backpack. ;*Shield Cannon :The shoulder-mounted shields of the Full Armor Gundam Mk-III also have offensive capability of their own with two beam cannons, which swivel up when being fired. ;*Grenade Launcher :An addition to the Mk-III's offensive capability are two grenade launchers. These grenades are not very effective against ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The Full Armor Gundam Mk-III has two beam sabers, and unlike the normal Mk-III they are not mounted on the shield. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. Same beam rifle as the normal MK-III. History Following the footstep of previous Gundam, the Mk-III also features an upgrade in form of a Full Armor package, which, despite its name, adds more to the MS's offensive capability than to its protection. Gallery MSF-007 - Gundam Mk-III.jpg|Full Armor Gundam Mk-III MS Girl Action Figures GFF_0038_GundamMkIII_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0038 "MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III / FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III" figure set (2008): package front view GFF_0038_GundamMkIII_box-back.jpg|GFF #0038 "MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III / FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III" figure set (2008): package rear view GFF_0038_GundamMkIII-FullArmorGundamMkIII_Sample.jpg|GFF #0038 "MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III figure (2008): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III" figure (right) Notes and Trivia References GFF - FA007GIII Full Armor Gundam MKIII.jpg|Full Armor Gundam Mk-III (GFF Ver.): specifications MSæsÉ-è+4MSèJö¡Éfæêò--110.jpg|Full Armor Gundam Mk-III: design and information from MS Encycolpedia (Mediaworks) FA mk3.jpg Full Armor Gundam Mk-III Zeta Plan.jpg External links *FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III on MAHQ.net ja:FA-007GIII フルアーマー・ガンダムMk-III